Roller spindle assemblies of this kind are already known in the state of the art and have a high efficiency because the roller bearings reduce the friction losses when there is a relative movement between the spindle rod and spindle nut. The roller bearings are journalled between the spindle rod and the spindle nut. The roller bearings are displaced out of their start position when the relative movement between the spindle rod and spindle nut takes place. The roller spindle assembly incorporates a roller bearing return guide in order to prevent the condition that the roller bearings leave the region between the spindle rod and the spindle nut and then drop out of their guide when there is a large relative displacement. A roller bearing return guide of this kind can, for example, be so configured that the forward roller bearing is pushed out of the guide between the spindle nut and the spindle rod, is guided back through the spindle nut and is again placed behind the last roller bearing into the guide between the spindle nut and the spindle rod. In this way, a cyclical guide of the roller bearings is provided in the spindle nut.
The relative movement between the spindle nut and the spindle rod is limited only by the length of the spindle rod because of the cyclical return of the roller bearings. The problem that the roller bearings drop out of their guide between the spindle nut and the spindle rod does not occur. However, spindle nuts having return channels are not suitable for a large serial utilization because they are complex to manufacture and are therefore expensive.